


Push me to the edge

by Now_Chefskiss_and_make_up



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Friends to Lovers, I repeat: Anal Sex, Jealous Ryan, M/M, Pretty rough but not super rough, Sweet at first, Top Shane Madej, after quarantine, but also very dirty in the end, but it’s not super soft, comforting Shane, losing virginity, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_Chefskiss_and_make_up/pseuds/Now_Chefskiss_and_make_up
Summary: After they were done, Steven had nodded at Shane while closing the trunk, “you staying here?“Earlier that day, before the shoot, Ryan had told Shane that he could stay over in the guest room if he wanted, just in case the amounts of alcohol they knew they were gonna consume would prove to be too much to handle.“Um…yeah, I think so“ he’d answered, shrugging lightly with his hands buried in his pockets and pulled-up shoulders, looking toward Ryan who was currently cleaning up the bar about 20 feet away from them.Or: Shane and Ryan get into a fight after filming too many Spirits, but they also find a very interesting way to make up...
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Push me to the edge

“oh my God, you’re so drunk“ Ryan giggled hysterically, clutching at the counter he was currently holding onto for stabilising purposes.

“Well, my good sir, I am either drunk or you look extremely fuzzy right now.“ Shane replied, taking an imaginary hat off and bowing crookedly towards Ryan, which had him stumbling a little.

Sighing and happily grinning, Ryan dropped on the kitchen chair facing Shane while the latter straightened up and walked towards the sink. “Glasses?“  
Ryan lazily raised his hand towards a cupboard.

————

Truth was, they actually weren’t that drunk anymore, just high on adrenaline. After wrapping up too many Spirits they had helped everyone pack up and get the stuff into the cars. That and the fresh air had sobered them up a little. Also Steven forcing about half a bottle of water and several espresso into each of them may have helped the process. 

After they were done, Steven had nodded at Shane while closing the trunk, “you staying here?“

Earlier that day, before the shoot, Ryan had told Shane that he could stay over in the guest room if he wanted, just in case the amounts of alcohol they knew they were gonna consume would prove to be too much to handle.

“Um…yeah, I think so“ he’d answered, shrugging lightly with his hands buried in his pockets and pulled-up shoulders, looking toward Ryan who was currently cleaning up the bar about 20 feet away from them.

“Alright, sleep tight then. It was a good show.“ Steven had given him a soft pat on his back as he moved past Shane to the driver’s seat.

————

“You know, this was really fun. I mean I expected it to be, but still, seeing everyone again really does something to you, you know what I mean?“ Shane said, handed Ryan a glass of water and took a small sip of his own.

“Yeah, I bet you had a lot of fun saying cream me, Stevie, didn’t you?“ Ryan laughed, feeling a wave of happiness rolling over him. He was talking to Shane again, late at night in his parents´ kitchen and making jokes. Everything was good.

Shane chuckled. “say what you want, Bergara, it was the perfect show.“

Looking up at Shane, Ryan became excruciatingly aware of the distance between them that Shane had apparently recreated right after handing him the glass of water. In fact, he was leaning against the opposite kitchen wall, as far from him as possible. 

“Hey, you know, I didn’t even get to properly hug you or anything man, I mean, I haven’t seen you in forever and we didn’t even, I don’t know, commemorate it or something like that.“ Ryan said with slightly furrowed brows. 

He got up and took a step towards the countertop, putting his glass down. His eyes turned to Shane who just quietly stared at the glass in his hand.  
“Shane?“ Ryan took a hesitant step forward, still holding onto the counter with one hand. 

“I…I kinda don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Ry.“ Shane finally said, looking up at Ryan with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.  
“What?“ Ryan scoffed, a little too loud and a little too snappy maybe. “You’re kidding me right?“

“Whoa, you don’t have to be like that, you know. You know exactly that we shouldn’t. I mean it’s good that we saw everybody again but I still don’t think we should actively go against the social distancing here.“

The atmosphere had shifted as soon as Shane had said whoa in this accusing tone that was so uncharacteristic for him and it made him even more uncomfortable. He knew Ryan was staring at him. He knew that if he looked up he would see that hurt look in his eyes.

“You seriously don’t even wanna hug me? Not even a “hey, nice to see you bro“ and a pat on the shoulder? - I can’t believe you right now.“  
Ryan was really raising his voice now. “With Steven it’s fine - cause I saw you saying goodbye after the show – but somehow with me it’s “we shouldn’t“?!  
And don’t even start with the social distancing right now, you know exactly as well as I do that we didn’t see ANYONE in the last weeks, hell months, and you’re being like THIS?“  
He would basically be screaming right now if his voice wasn’t so choked up and full of suppressed anger.

“Ryan,-“ Shane started softly, taken by surprise by Ryan´s sudden outburst of anger. He expected sadness but this was more of a wall of combined feelings, hitting him all at once.

“NO. Don’t even start with this crap, with you’re excuses and your “RyanRyańs, be reasonable about this“, I fucking can’t take it, not from you. I didn’t see you in months, I wanted a fucking hug, or just…something, ANYTHING.“

Shane hadn’t dared to look up during Ryan´s „speech“. He didn’t wanna hurt him. Why didn’t he understand that Shane couldn’t give him what he wanted, what he needed so desperately himself? He would make things weird. He just knew it.

When the silence became unbearable, he finally looked up. Ryan hadn’t moved, his back still to the counter, his knuckles white from clutching the surface so desperately.

Shane looked up at his face and saw a single tear rolling down Ryan’s cheek, head down, avoiding Shane’s gaze.

Immediately, Shane stepped forward, closing the remaining distance between them and raised a hand towards Ryan´s beautiful shiny cheek, brushing the tear off with his thumb just in time before Ryan´s own hand reached his face. Ryan nuzzled into the touch, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

“Fuck, I´m so sorry, Ry“ and Shane closed his arms around him, pulling him close. He felt Ryan´s chin in the dent of his shoulder and the shiver that went trough him when Ryan reached out and put his arms around Shane’s waist, pulling him tight.

“I didn’t wanna… I really didn’t…“ Shane started and Ryan cut him off, creating enough space between them to look up at Shane. “No, it’s fine, I just… I really need this every now and then. I know you’re like an emotional stone and probably don’t give a shit about this but I just…“ And there it was again, his eyes tearing up and the scared, ashamed look down to his feet. 

Only this time, Shane was already close. It hurt so much to see Ryan like this that it made him take Ryan´s face into his hand, soothingly running his right thumb up and down his cheek. And again, Ryan gave into the touch and moved his face as to make sure that Shane’s long fingers covered every square inch of his glowing, hot face. As he moved his head upwards, Shane’s thumb brushed his thick lower lip. The soft touch to the sensitive area made them both pause. 

Slowly, Ryan moved his head just enough that Shane’s thumb was now in between his parted lips and gave it a soft, almost deniable kiss. 

After a second that felt like eternity, Ryan looked up into Shane’s face that was so, so close to his now and the man´s eyes were so incredibly dark. 

Shane was looking at his thumb buried in between Ryan´s full lips. He could feel the wetness of his mouth on his skin. Then, after another second, Shane pressed his thumb into Ryans mouth with almost no pressure, his eyes still fixated on Ryan´s mouth. 

The press was so light that Ryan probably could have ignored it. But he parted his lips and let Shane in, looking him directly in the eyes, heat rising from the center of his body. Driven by the hungry look in Shane’s eyes, Ryan boldly took Shane’s entire thumb into his mouth and sucked. He released the finger with a soft plop, only audible because the kitchen was so deadly quiet.

Shane looked startled for a second as if he just realised what had happened and took a sudden an clumsy step backwards. 

Ryan immediately went into full damaging control mode, already hitting himself inside for his stupidity. “Sorry man, that was really weird, sorry.“ He hastily spit out.

“Yeah…“ Shane replied quietly and Ryan realised how loudly he had stated his apology. He felt the blood rushing to his head and thoughts taking over his brain. Fuck, why did he have to be this awkward, this dumb, this fucking insane. Now Shane thought he was absolutely weird an everything would go cringe and he just got him back. Great job, Bergara, just ruin the best friendship you have, why don’t you. 

Tears started spilling from his eyes again. God, what was wrong with him, he was acting like a fucking baby. 

Shane watched him closely and when the tears started spilling, he stepped forward, slowly nearing Ryan as he would a dangerous animal, prepared to be teared to shreds for his next move. 

He cupped Ryans chin and tilted it upwards. “Just please, stop fucking crying.“ 

And with a tiny moan, Ryan met his lips halfway in a desperate, wet kiss. 

It increased in neediness and lust so fast that Ryan couldn’t hold back the quiet moans that made Shane kiss him even harder. Shane was sure that his heart was gonna burst and his lungs were gonna collapse but he just couldn’t let go of Ryan, couldn’t let this opportunity get away, especially when Ryan’s mouth tasted so, so sweet with just a hint of saltiness left by his tears. 

He was basically shoving Ryan against the counter by now, rubbing his hips against the gasping and moaning mess of a man. 

When the sharp pain in his lower back from where the counter pressed into him got in the way of Ryan being able to enjoy sucking everything that Shane gave him into his mouth, he finally pulled off for air and looked into Shane’s wide, familiar eyes.

And Shane chuckled. He just started laughing right into Ryan´s face as if he didn’t just kiss his best friend in the middle of said friend´s parents´ kitchen. 

Ryan started grinning as well, relief washing over him. Whatever was about to happen, this was still a thousand times better than all the light touches they had shared over the years, accompanied by secret looks that were never enough for either one of them.

Shane pulled Ryan close and held him tight. Ryan inhaled the familiar scent of Shane´s shirt. Shane gave the smaller man a kiss on the head and started kissing a line along his neck, jaw and cheek until their foreheads were pressed together and his hands cupping Ryan´s face.

“Bedroom?“ Ryan asked.  
“Yeah, lets do that.“

With that, Ryan took Shane’s hand and almost dragged him through the kitchen door and to his bedroom, only turning once to mockingly shoot a high pitched and very badly imitated “I just don’t think we should go against the social distancing here, Shane“ at the man behind him, who didn’t let him wait long for the obligatory eyeroll, followed by a soft smile.

Ryan pushed Shane onto the bed and crawled on top of him, his strong arms holding Shane down, covering his lips in needy kisses. All Shane could do was let Ryan wash over him with all his want, taking everything that glorious man was willing to give him. 

The shimmer of light that fell through the window settled directly on Ryans cheek and he truly looked too good to be true.

When Shane rocked his hip up against Ryan in a desperate attempt to satisfy his already hard dick, Ryan suddenly stopped all movements, and slowly sat up into a cowgirl position on Shane. He had an unsure look on his face.

“Oh, shit, did you not want to… uhm…“ Shane sat up, carrying his weight on his elbows, trapped under Ryans impressingly muscular thighs.

“No, uhm, it’s just… what’s the game plan here, I mean, are w - are you gonna fuck me?“ Ryan replied, adding a “- cause I really want that“ hastily.

“Oh, uh, yeah, Ry; I really want that, too.“ Shane smiled. Of course he was super chill about all of this. It was infuriating.

“But… neither one of us did this before…right?“

“Yeah, but Ryan, we’ve both seen porn and I think it’s gonna be fine. Only if you want it, though.“

“No, Yeah, I trust you.“

“Okay.“ And Shane just grabbed a surprised Ryan by the waist and flipped them so he was on top.

Shane kissed him so dirty that Ryan couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. “Fuck, I didn’t know you could be like this“  
“Yeah, well, you’re in for a treat, baby.“

Before Ryan could make a smug remark, Shane started to kiss his way down to Ryans neck and used his left hand to circle Ryans nipple, which forced a surprised moan out of him. Without stopping the sucking on Ryan´s neck, Shane slid his hand under Ryan´s shirt and pulled it up, forcing them to break their contact in order to slip the shirt over Ryan´s head.

After pushing his long hair out of his face, Shane went directly back to Ryan´s body and gave his right nipple the same attention with his tongue. Ryan´s hips bucked up, hands buried in Shane’s hair.

“Please, get me out of these Jeans“ Ryan begged. The desire was almost too much for him to keep concentrated on the words. Shane followed the request gladly and unbuckled Ryan´s belt, gently pushing the tight jeans down. After a hesitant look up to Ryan, who nodded slightly, he pushed his boxershorts down too and put both on the floor. 

Ryan was just unfairly blessed with… everything.  
Shane didn’t have any time to admire the muscles, the face, the beautifully curved dick and everything else that just sent him to heaven, though, because Ryan shot up from his lying position and started getting to work on Shane’s shirt. 

With a smug “Like what you see, big guy?“ accompanied by a wide grin, Ryan pulled Shane’s shirt over his head. He gave the still speechless Shane a sloppy kiss and pushed him to the side so he’d have accesss to his pants. 

While Ryan pulled down his pants, Shane just looked at the ceiling and chuckled. “I never thought I’d see the day where you take off my pants.“  
„Really? I always kind of knew it was gonna happen. Or at least I had very strong hopes.“ Ryan grinned. 

And then “Woah. Are you kidding me?“ 

Shane couldn’t really tell if there was more awe or more childish joy in the way Ryan expressed his admiration for his dick.  
“Fuuck me, man.“ Ryan said quietly, before he carefully put his hand around Shane’s dick.  
He moved his hand down to the base and Shane noticed he was looking at the tip of his dick, where a little precome had gathered, while he was licking his lips. 

Pausing his movements, Ryan looked up at Shane with an almost hopeful look in his eyes. “Can I…you know.. with my mouth?“  
“Yeah, sure“ 

And Ryan really gave it his all, like Shane expected him to. He started slow and careful, licking the side of Shane’s long and thick dick up to the top where he took the tip into his mouth, playing around with his tongue. 

Shane sighed heavily and watched Ryan, who was so eager to please. Ryan´s confidence was boosted by the many sighs and almost inaudible little moans Shane made and he took more and more of Shane’s enormous cock in his mouth. The feeling of Shane’s skin and the taste of his salty precome in his mouth was so addictive. 

He decided to let his instincts take over and just pushed down as deep as he could go, moving up again and simultaneously cupping Shane’s balls with his left hand. 

Shane’s half closed eyes now shut completely as he tilted his head back into the pillow and shot out an animalistic groan that would have made Ryan smile if he weren’t so goddamn turned on. 

“Fuck, Ry, oh god, why are you so good at his?“ Shane asked with his hand in Ryan´s hair, who slurped and sucked his dick as if his life depended on it, while still being as thorough as possible. 

“Oh god, you need to stop though, Ry, if we want this to go any further, you really have to not make me come right now…“ Shane panted heavily, tugging at Ryan´s hair.

With a pop, Ryan pulled off and immediately crawled up to Shane, letting him taste his own dick in a dirty kiss.

Ryans dick was aching to be touched now and he turned to lie down on the empty side of the bed to give Shane the opportunity to take care of him now.

And Shane intended to. He kissed Ryans belly, touching every inch of skin he could find, and started licking Ryans balls. He took Ryan for the sort of man who’d enjoy this and he wasn’t disappointed. The moans coming out of Ryan were proof. 

While moving on to Ryan´s beautiful dick and taking the tip into his mouth, Shane heard the familiar sound of a drawer opening and closing. He figured Ryan had gotten lube. He sucked Ryan hard, who inhaled sharply and looked almost overcome by desire. 

“You know, big guy, I’m really appreciating this, but right now I really just want that Anaconda you call a dick inside me and get fucked hard.“ Ryan pressed out.

Shane pulled off his dick with a slight chuckle. “Okay then.“

He took the lube Ryan handed him and squirted a small amount on his fingers and spread a more significant amount on his dick.

“Have you had something inside you before?“ Shane asked.  
“Yeah…“ Ryan breathed heavy with anticipation now. “Nothing compared to what you’re carrying but I’ve experimented here and there“

“Okay, I’m gonna start slow though. Tell me when to stop.“ Ryan nodded. 

Shane helped Ryan hold his legs up with his left hand and something about the way Ryan looked at him, so trusting and open for him felt so intimate to Shane that he amolst couldn’t stand it. 

He slowly inserted one finger and it slipped in oh so, so easily, pushing past the rim and into Ryan´s warm body. 

Ryan sighed. “More.“ before Shane had even started moving. 

He carefully pushed another one in, feeling Ryan tighten. Studying his face carefully for any sign of discomfort he started moving in a steady but hard pace. He wanted to get Ryan to scream for him tonight, to be pushed until the edge of consciousness. He knew the many noises Ryan made. He knew him so well and yet that last piece of the puzzle had always been hidden from him. Until now. And Shane wanted to make sure he could savour every one of the bits and pieces Ryan would give him tonight. 

“We’re gonna need a third one.“ Shane said over Ryan´s moans and pushed deep and hard into Ryan.  
“Yeah“ Ryan laughed breathy. “You really are a big guy, huh“

And Shane pushed a third one in. So deep that Ryan melted under the touch. Shane didn’t go easy on him. He knew Ryan wouldn’t want him to later, so the preparation should be accordingly, he thought. 

Shane’s fingers really were perfect for this. Ryan almost floated, not able to stop smiling while Shane pounded his fingers into him and he couldn’t wait for the real thing.

“Shaane, I’m ready“ he moaned almost desperately.

Relieved, Shane smiled up at Ryan and positioned his thick and throbbing cock at Ryans entrance. With a deep groan, Shane slowly slid his aching cock into Ryans tight, tight ass. 

“Fuuuuuck“ Ryan whispered, a tear gathering in the corner of his eye. He felt so incredibly full. And he could feel every movement Shane’s dick made inside him.

“Fuuck.“ Shane echoed him, a little louder and his voice hoarse. 

He brought Ryans legs to his chest and held them there and pulled out, just to push in a second later. Ryan sighed in content. 

Content wasn’t even close to what Shane wanted him to feel, though. He pulled out again and pushed back in, harder this time and as deep as he could go, looking up at Ryan´s face the whole time.

He wasn’t disappointed. Ryan openend his mouth at the intrusion and his head fell back, hands clenching the sheets. “Yeah, just like that, Shane“ he whispered. “Do me just like that.“ He felt incredible. As if Shane was pushed up right to his belly button from the inside.

“Oh, you like that?“ Shane replied, sweating. “You want me to fuck you really hard tonight?“ He started to really fuck Ryan now, pounding into him hard. He pushed so deep into Ry he almost worried it could be too much for him. 

Judging from the sounds Rayn made, he was just overwhelmed though, crying out everytime Shane buried his thick cock in him. But the grin on his face showed Shane that he loved it.

When Shane changed the angle, spreading his legs a litte, Ryan honest to god thought he was gonna die. Die from being fucked by this incredible, tall man. He held onto the headboard now, pushing himself back on Shane’s cock. The mixture of pleasure and pain was too much for him to take and tears started coming out of his eyes. A deep sob escaped his mouth when Shane pushed him particularly hard into the mattress. 

Immediately worried, Shane slowed his movements and ran a soothing hand over Ryan´s belly. “You okay?“ he asked. 

“SHANE, don’t stop, fuck, I’m good, I want - I want it like that, exactly like that - fuuck“ Ryan babbled uncontrollably, squirming on the bed to try and get the friction back he had lost as Shane had stopped.

Shane chuckled lightly and out of air, thankful for the small break. A thought came to his mind. “Do you wanna go on all fours?“ He asked.

He regretted the question immediately and already started a sentence to take it back, when Ryan´s entire face lit up and he nodded with an exhausted, beaming grin.

Shane carefully pulled out and helped Ryan change positions, dragging Ryan´s hips up to his own and gripping his hips softly. Ryan pulled a pillow from the side of the bed under his chest and lied there, ready for Shane to ruin him.

Shane teased his hole with the leaking tip of his cock first and then pushed in. Hard. 

Ryan was pressed into the mattress, his perfect ass and hips sticking up against Shane, who groaned loudly at the sight. Ryan was so surprised he took a sharp breath. He didn’t have much time to adjust, though, because Shane picked up right where they had left, fucking him deep and hard, pulling Ryan´s hips onto his cock.  
“Shane!“ Ryan cried out, loud enough to make Shane moan in response over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

“Shane, I’m damn close.“ Ryan cried again, still being pounded so hard he started to see stars.  
Shane was incredibly close himself. The moans and cries Ryan gave him were enough to make him close his eyes in overstimulation.

“God I want to see you come so badly, Ryan“ He whispered. He let himself fall onto his arms, so that his chest was right up to Ryan´s back. Ryan whimpered at the new feeling. 

“I want you to talk to me“ Ryan spit out, too close to be ashamed.  
Shane pushed into him long and deep and started a rhythm up again that was gonna be the end of Ryan. 

“You want me to bring you to the edge? To make you come all over the Sheets and to clench around me, little guy?“ Shane whispered in his ear. He said it gently and yet the pace he was fucking Ryan with was relentless. Ryan couldn’t keep himself from screaming out Shane’s name, stuttering unintelligible syllables. “Yeah, I want that, yes, yes oh god, please go deep, deep, god - Shaane“  
And Shane did. He wiggled his arm under Ryans chest and took hold of his shoulder from underneath, so that he had even more leverage. 

Shane knew he was gonna come soon but he wanted to get Ryan there first.  
“Shhh, come on now, Ry, I know you want to come with me inside you so deep. Because you’re so full right now baby and I can feel you clenching around me. Do you like it like that, your dick rubbing against the bed and me pushing into you while you moan so desperately, little guy? Come for me and I´ll fill you up. I missed you so much, Ry.“ And with that, Ryan uttered a surprised sound and came all over the bed, streaking white come all over the sheets. Shane could feel him shaking and with one, two last pushes and a groan he closed his eyes and came deep into Ryan, his whole body pressing Ryan into the mattress, filling him with his come.

They stayed like that for a solid minute before either of them moved. Ryan was the first to break into faint laughter and Shane joined him. It was the happy, honest and utterly exhausted kind of laugh.

Shane carefully pulled out of Ryan and sat up. He watched a little of his come dribble out of Ryan´s ass as he turned to face Shane. Ryan sat up and grinned at him. They both looked really fucked, lips swollen, heavyly breathing and sweating all over.

Still grinning, Ryan gave Shane a kiss and commented “Okay, dude, all I wanted was a hug.“  
Shane rolled his eyes and pushed Ryan a little, making him laugh. 

“One day, I wanna be fucked like that by you, you know“ Shane said as if it were nothing and fell on his back, combing through his wet hair with his hand. 

Ryan followed him from his side of the bed, an excited grin on his face, “oh, we can arrange that“ and his smile became wider, if that was even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you and your dirty, dirty minds liked this ;)
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!
> 
> Also, this world’s got me down, so if you liked it, please tell me so that I can feel joy again in this horrible, horrible world. :DD


End file.
